


Sonny Just Needs Some Sleep

by lkffisch



Series: You call yourselves detectives? [2]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, always married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 16:13:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16453148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lkffisch/pseuds/lkffisch
Summary: He has been up for nearly three days between studying and working the case, it isnt Sonny's fault he happens to pass out in his husbands office.





	Sonny Just Needs Some Sleep

One moment Sonny was rattling off facts and asking questions and the next moment the office was silent. Rafael looked up from the brief he was working on to see his husband sprawled across the couch dead asleep. 

With a small smile he went back to work. It was about time that Soleado crashed. The man had been up for nearly two days studying for his final tomorrow. That was not even counting the number of late nights and early mornings he had worked the past two weeks. He needed his sleep.

The office was silent for a while save for the scratch of a pen while Rafael worked and Sonny slept. It was peaceful and so different from the normal pace of their days lately. It was broken by a knock on the door.

“Come in,” Rafael said, not looking up. 

The door opened and a pile of witness statements were placed in front of him. Barba shot a brief glance up to see that Amaro was delivering them.

“Thank you,” He said and went back to what he was doing. 

It took him a moment to realize that Detective Amaro wasn’t leaving. It took him another moment to realize what held the detective’s attention. He was staring at Sonny with a look of pure confusion.

“He has been up the past two days studying for his finals. It is about time he got some sleep,” Rafael provided and then went back to work. 

He didn’t realize that this just caused the furrow in Nick’s brow to deepen, this statement answered the why but not the how as to Sonny sleeping on the ADA’s couch.   
Nick left and once again the office was left in peaceful silence. 

Rafael wasn’t scheduled for court today for the first time in what felt like months. This meant that he had a lot of work to do in order to be prepared for his the next week of trials. 

But of course he was not going to be left alone. At around three in the afternoon there was another knock on his door. He was regretting giving Carmen the day off.  
“Come in”, he said looking up to the door and keeping his voice low so as not to wake Sonny. 

Liv walked in with a pile of paperwork and internally Rafael groaned, he had finally gotten almost caught up on what he needed to do and now here was more work, there was always more work.

She put the stack of papers in his to be done pile and then turned so she was fully facing the couch, and Sonny. “I didn’t believe it when Amaro told me that on his day off Sonny was at the ADA’s office.” It might have sounded like a statement but Rafael was sure there was a question in there somewhere, trouble was he was not quiet sure what she was trying to ask.

“He has a final tomorrow,” was the response that he finally settled on. “I am helping him study.”

Liv looked as if she wanted to say more but couldn’t figure out how to phrase it, “How does your husband feel about you spending so much time helping him study?”

Rafael couldn’t even begin to figure out what she was implying, not because he was dense. It was just that it never even occurred to him to cheat on Sonny that he couldn’t see that she was implying that he was cheating on Sonny with Sonny. 

“He is grateful that I am willing to help him,”Rafael responded.

Liv shot him a look that he couldn’t read and then left his office. The door shut and Sonny woke up with a start scattering papers and textbooks off of him. He blinked a couple of times as if trying to figure out what was going on.

“Rafi, I told you not to let me fall asleep,” Sonny said.

“You haven’t slept in two days cariño, you needed it.”

“I will sleep when I pass this exam.” 

“You will retain more information if you had some more sleep,” Rafael said.

Sonny just snorted, this coming from the man that mainlined coffee and would regularly go for days at a time with only a couple hours of sleep so that he could win his cases. Sonny went and poured himself another cup of coffee, he also poured one for Raf because he was probably due for another cup. 

“Anything interesting happen while I was out?” Sonny asked placing the mug in front of Rafael and perching on the edge of the desk.

“Both Liv and Amaro stopped by, but other than that it has been a quiet afternoon.” 

“Great, I am never gonna hear the end of this.”

“They didn’t take any photos if that helps,”

“No babe, it doesn’t help. Just because there is no evidence doesn’t mean they can’t bug me about sleeping in your office until I die.”

“They were more curious as to why you were here on your day off than the fact that you were sleeping.”

“I will deal with that later. Okay back to studying,” he stood up and went back to his books. 

Rafael wasn’t surprised when less than twenty minutes later Sonny was once again asleep.


End file.
